The Older Naruto Gets
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: This is a song-fic of "The Older I Get" by Skillet, Naruto is singing the song while thinking in between the lyrics, slightly better summary inside.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do _NOT_ own this song ("The Older I Get") nor do I own _Naruto_.

Alright, alright...I really like song fics now, sue me. This was sort-of a request from: CDarkheart on DA. 'Tis supposed to be a SasuNaru, Naruto singing the song about how Sasuke left him, pretty much....hope you guys enjoy it!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The walls between_

_You and I_

_Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight_

We always argued and fought, but I never knew it would run this deep. So deep that it left me hollow and empty inside. These walls that you built around yourself that I was finally able to pull down enough for you to say yes now completely surrounding you to where I may no longer see your pale face.

_The space between_

_Our calm and rage_

_started growing shorter, disappearing slowly day after day_

Soon your emotions and actions changed to things I didn't understand. It was as if your soul went somewhere far away and all I could see was a shell of what there once was. Our playful bickering turned into all-out battles as you contuined to change telling no one why. Not even me, the one who loved and cared for you like no one other ever would.

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you_

_You were waiting for me too_

_And it makes me wonder_

I guess our realtionship just didn't go as I planned. You fell away and left me to sink and drown in my own bloody tears. Everytime I think back on the days you were still here, still with me smiling and happy I begin to wonder...

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

Will I ever truly get over the way you left me behide, broken and shattered inside and out? It's been two years, yet the wounds you gave me have still yet to heal.

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

Why does it still hurt this much? This searing pain in my chest as people tell me to move on and forget, but they just don't understand how much I really loved you. If it stills stings like this maybe the agony of it will never leave me.

_The time between_

_Those cutting words_

_Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt_

_Do you believe_

_That time heals all wounds_

_It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you_

All those hateful words you said hit me hard like a dragger straight into my very existence of why I lived. All my strong-holds, all my defenses torn apart with the last four words you yelled at me before running off: "....I never loved you!" Do you really believe time will heal that, all that pain and hurt you brought to me when all I ever did was wanted to love you forever.

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you_

_You were waiting for me too_

_And it makes me wonder_

I waited in my room for days after you left, just praying that you would come and tell me you were sorry and didn't mean any of it, but....you never did. I believe you were waiting for me to chase after you, yet I just couldn't....couldn't bare the sight of seeing your cold eyes staring back into my teary ones.

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

I wonder and hope that this agonizing pain will soon subside from my totured heart, soul, and mind. In years to come please let me forget the pain you caused me for many, many days. It's been too long to suffer through this by myself thinking and believeing he hated me with no once of sorrow in his deep voice.

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

Must it always hurt like this or will the pain disappear as slowly as you did? I cry everynight and try so hard not to end my life just to see you at least one more time, just a smile like the old times from you and my life would be complete to just forget about you. I don't want to, but I'll make myself if you really never thought of me as nothing more than an object.

_What was I waiting for_

_I should've taken less and given you more_

_I should've weathered the storm_

_I need to say so bad_

_What were you waiting for_

_This could have been the best we ever had_

I should have held you more dearly to me, made you fall in love with me as much as I loved you. I wanted you so bad, yet I was so selfish and enver could understand what you really wanted...if it really was me or something else. Us being together was and still is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wish we still were together like then because it could of lasted a lifetime in happiness for the both of us. Yet....you still walked away from me.

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

Hours turned to days as days turned to months and then years....nearly 3 years have past and still I have yet to find any peace nor you. I want so much to let you go, but after you torn my whole world apart I just can't let you go so easily.

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think_

_The older I get_

_Maybe ill get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

Why must this heavy burden be on my shoulders....this pain of wanting to forget, but cannot. No matter how much I try I guess I will always love you somewhere deep within this bleeding, battered heart you had left me to remember you by.

_I'm just getting older_

_I'm not getting over you I'm trying to_

_I wish it didn't hurt like this_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_


End file.
